Axel, Lutz, and Loop Nishigori/Plot
Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Axel, Lutz and Loop make their first appearance after Yuuri Katsuki performs Victor Nikiforov's Stay Close to Me program for their mother Yuuko, by popping in to interrupt him when he is about to tell Yuuko something. Yuuko mentions that they've grown since the last time Yuuri saw them, and the triplets then begin to ask Yuuri rather personal questions, prompting Yuuko to scold them and apologize to Yuuri. Takeshi, the father of the triplets, arrives to say that the three of them are fans of Yuuri, and they take pictures of Yuuri when Takeshi teases him about his weight gain. Later, Takeshi calls Yuuri to tell him that the triplets uploaded a video of Yuuri skating Victor's program to the internet, which has now gone viral. Yuuko scolds the triplets for using her Youtube account to upload the video without her permission, but Lutz says that all the skater otaku will love it. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! The triplets, along with their parents, are shocked when Victor arrives at Ice Castle with Yuuri to tell them that he will be Yuuri's coach. When the triplets watch Victor skate, they take pictures and ask if it's okay to post them, but Yuuri tells them that the practice sessions are private. Later, the triplets try to hold back a large crowd from entering the skating rink, but when Yuri Plisetsky arrives, they let him through. Yuuri arrives shortly after, and the triplets try to tell him that Yuri is right behind him, but Yuri kicks Yuuri through the door. They note that since Yuuri and Yuri are now together at the same rink, they can go ahead with "that". "That" turns out to be the "Hot Springs on Ice" event, which Victor initially proposes as a way to determine whether he will coach Yuuri or Yuri. Axel asks that she and her sisters be the ones to organize the event, which Victor agrees with. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice The triplets are first seen with Minako, putting up posters for the "Hot Springs on Ice" event, and Loop says how a lineup like this will surely attract a lot of people. Minako and the triplets celebrate with a dance since this marks Yuuri's comeback as a figure skater. The triplets are later seen in the stands during the event with Minako. Skate 4 - Like Yourself...And Complete the Free Program!! When the assignments for the Grand Prix are posted online, the triplets are excitedly looking at their parents' laptop. Yuuko starts to reprimand them for staying up so late, but when they tell her that the assignments are posted, she gets excited along with them. The triplets and their parents are next seen at Yu-topia, congratulating Yuuri for being assigned to the Grand Prix series. The triplets offer to explain how the Grand Prix series works to Yuuri's family, since they are unfamiliar with figure skating, and they proceed to do so with a series of drawings in crayon that they made themselves. Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship The triplets are briefly seen towards the end of the episode with their parents, the Katsuki family, Minako and Victor when they watch Yuuri announcing his theme for the season on television. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program The triplets briefly appear at the beginning of the episode with their parents, the Katsuki family and Minako, seeing off Yuuri and Victor before they leave for China. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program The triplets watch the free program section of the Cup of China with their parents and the Katsuki family at Yu-topia. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri! The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program The triplets appear a few times throughout the episode, watching a livestream of the short program section of the Rostelecom Cup. They comment on Seung-gil's short program, and they cheer for Yuuri when his time comes to perform. However, Yuuko keeps interrupting them to tell them to go to bed since they're staying up so late to watch the stream. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! The triplets appear briefly towards the end of the episode at Yu-topia with Kenjirou Minami, having formed a cheer squad with him in order to cheer for Yuuri at the Grand Prix finals. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program The triplets watch the short program section of the Grand Prix Finals with their parents, the Katsuki family, and Kenjirou at Yu-topia. They show concern about Yuuri's quad flip, wondering if it had enough rotation and trying to calculate the base value. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate The triplets watch the free program section of the Grand Prix Finals with their parents, the Katsuki family, and Kenjirou at Yu-topia. Category:Character Plot Category:Character Subpages Category:Plot Category:Subpages